This application contains subject matter that is related to the following applications, all owned by the assigned of the present application, which are hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. application Ser. No. 09/055,072, filed on Apr. 3, 1998, for Systems and Methods for Multiple Mode Voice and Data Communications Using Intelligently Bridged TDM and Packet Buses, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,694; U.S. application Ser. No. 09/055,036, filed on Apr. 3, 1998, for System and Method for Generating Voltages in Telephony Station Cards; U.S. application Ser. No. 09/161,550, filed on Sep. 25, 1998, for Systems and Methods for Multiple Mode Voice and Data Communications Using Intelligently Bridged TDM and Packet Buses and Methods for Performing Telephony and Data Functions Using the Same, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,658; U.S. application Ser. No. 09/163,596, filed on Sep. 29, 1998, for Systems and Methods for Multiple Mode Voice and Data Communications Using Intelligently Bridged TDM and Packet Buses and Methods for Performing Telephony and Data Functions Using the Same, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,074; U.S. application Ser. No. 09/167,408, filed on Oct. 6, 1998, for Systems and Methods for Multiple Mode Voice and Data Communications Using Intelligently Bridged TDM and Packet Buses and Methods for Performing Telephony and Data Functions Using the Same, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,465; U.S. application Ser. No. 09/283,101, filed on Mar. 31, 1999 for Systems and Methods For Multiple Mode Voice and Data Communications Using Intelligently Bridged TDM and Packet Buses and Methods For Performing Telephony And Data Functions Using the Same, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,340; and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/368,460, filed on Aug. 4, 1999 for Systems and Methods For Multiple Mode Voice and Data Communications Using Intelligently Bridged TDM and Packet Buses and Methods For Implementing Language Capabilities Using the Same, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,578 (all of the foregoing applications are hereby incorporated by reference and are referred to herein as the “Referenced Patent Documents”).
Businesses, particularly small to medium size offices, typically have a need for a variety of voice and data communications. For example, a typical office might have a dedicated fax machine, using a dedicated or shared telephone line, one or more telephone lines for voice communications, perhaps coupled to a central or distributed voice mail system(s), and one or more computers or computer networks, often coupled to telephone lines via one or more modems. Many offices now use the Internet in some form for business communications or research or the like, often by way of a modem or modem pool coupled to individual computers.
Typically, such business communication needs have been fulfilled with piecemeal technical solutions, typically from separate equipment and service vendors, and with separate hardware, software and design considerations.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional small office communication configuration. Voice communication system 1 typically is implemented by way of multiple analog trunks 16 from wide area network (“WAN”) 18. WAN 18 often consists of a telecommunication network by way of a local telephone company or other telecommunications service provider. Analog trunks 16 may be directed through switching system 10, which may be a conventional PBX or similar telephone switch. Telephones 12 and voice mail system 14 are coupled to switching system 10. Often, dedicated analog line 16A is coupled to facsimile 44 for facsimile communications.
Data system 2 typically is implemented with a plurality of computers (or workstations, etc.) 24 interconnected by way of packet network 26, which may be a standard Ethernet compliant network or other office network. Network 26 often is coupled to remote access server 32, which is connected to one or more analog trunks 40, and which may include one or more modems in a modem pool. Computers 24 may communicate with remote systems via the modem pool of remote access server 32 over analog lines 40 and WAN 42. Network 26 typically includes a connection to printer 22 and file server 20. In more sophisticated systems, network 26 may be coupled to switching hub 28 and router 30, which is coupled to WAN 42 over digital trunks 38. Data system 2 also may include a connection between one or more of computers 24 to modem 36, which in term is coupled to WAN 42 over dedicated analog trunk 40A.
Such a conventional system often is characterized by piecemeal equipment and network solutions, limited or non-existent coordination and management between voice system 1 and data system 2, non-optimized or non-integrated equipment, and inefficient use of costly network services (telephone lines, data lines, etc.), such as duplicate and often idle phone and data network lines, often provided from multiple equipment/service providers. In general, such conventional systems are neither constructed nor operated in a manner to provide efficient and integrated voice/data communications.
In addition, while systems described in the Referenced Patent Documents included data routing resources, it is desired to be able to utilize the capabilities of such a system also with external data routing or other equipment.